Can The Damned Be Loved?
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: You the reader meet and fall in love with Ciel Phantomhive.  I write almost exclusively with reader inserts in which case the reader is the main character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting1890 London, EnglandThe busy London streets bustled with nameless individuals as they pushed and shoved to get to their respected destinations. Big Ben had not yet even struck 9:35 and already patronages hurried to get their morning duties finished. Wealthy lords and impoverished peons mingled together as one crowd, not caring about anyone else's materialistic and economic opinions towards the other. The sky darkened with brackish smog from impatient steam engines eager to begin their routes. A few streets away, in the more affluent area of London, shops and stores filled with gourmet candies, fine silks and jewelry lined the cobble stoned roads and remained immune to the choking smoke. The bright red door to the local cane shop easily swung open, jostling the brass bell as it collided with the embellished rim."Young master, if I may, we are running several minutes behind schedule (much to my dismay, insolent human merchant) The train is due to depart at ten o'clock and as such we must make haste," came a velvety smooth voice from a black suited man's amber seductive bronze eyes focused solidly on the back of his child lord. The boy elegantly turned his head to peer behind his cloaked shoulder."Sebastian, this is because of your impertinence. If you had picked up my cane before today, we would be sitting in the cabin car at this moment." The boy tall man, Sebastian, merely bowed and smirked, "I apologize. A butler of the Phantomhive household, who cannot uphold his promises to the young lord, is not worth his weight in salt."A small gust of wind rustled Sebastian's ebony forelocks around ivory pale cheeks, causing the young boy to turn away flustered. Fixing his forest green top-hat, the boy grunted in response and preceded to walk towards the station. The two walked in silence, the lord held his stony gaze forward while his seemingly suave butler carried numerous boxes and bags effortlessly. When asked how he could do such a thing without aid, Sebastian would simply reply, "I am one hell of a butler after all."However, unbeknown to the two, you were racing straight for them. Your mouth hung open in heavy pants as your booted feet darted between men and women. "I can't believe I over slept! I have to make this train, wait don't leave without me!" your ragged voice hems of your expensive blue dress were held away from the checkered puddles as your feet splashed the dirty water. Right now you wished you had been born a man, the tight whale bone corset was strangling you to the point of your face turning blue. The lace trim decorating your bodice sagged with sweat, and your ample bust glistened with perspiration. Thankfully your hair was neatly pinned and still held their curls, at least that factor was taken care of. As you ran, men and boy were helplessly staring at you. It was widely known amongst the aristocracy that you were a rare beauty, some even compare you to the Greek goddess Venus to which you blushed and waved off as simple flattery. "Ah! Almost there just a bit more!" you exclaimed once the platform came into gleaming with excitement, and the promise of rest, you sped up your pace and dashed around the corner of the platform. A quick flash of deep green entered your vision, followed by a harsh slamming into your chest. Clothes danced in the steam and bodies fell to the ground in a heap."Oh, Oh my god I am so sorry! I was not watching where I was going!" You stuttered rubbing your chest."How dare you! Get off of me at once!"You looked down at the very angry boy you were lying on. His top hat had been knocked off, revealing slicked slate gray hair. His eyes captivated you though with their, well you presumed they were both as one was covered with an eye-patch, deep cerulean glare. This boy was clearly aristocracy, simply by the regal way he held himself whilst still under you. The boy's blue eye fixed on yours, taking in your features. It didn't take long for the blood to rise to his face, coloring those flawless cheeks. "Excuse me milady, but my young lord is unable to compose himself under the eyes of such an exquisite beauty," the black butler bowed and offered a gloved your gaze away from the handsome boy, you flushed deeply upon seeing his butler. Graciously taking the offering, you rose and smoothed out your blue skirts, refusing to look at the grumbling boy. " ALL ABOARD!" The conductor shouted sounding the horn."I…I must be going, forgive me for earlier, if I damaged anything please let me know my name is, (y/n). I'll be easy to find, not many women share my name," you smiled despite your embarrassed state, "I must be off, good day!"Watching as you vanished in the throng of passengers, the young boy shrugged off the helping arm of Sebastian, "Don't touch me.""Young master, why did you not set that girl in her place…it is not like you," the taller man teasingly rested a large hand on the boy's furrowed brow, "pray tell me you are not with fever."With an irritated shove, the boy made his way to his cabin, all the while secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2 Picnic"Ahhhh~ Ciel isn't today just splendid!" a young blond haired girl chirped happily. Ciel Phantomhive raised his shoulders in a biased opinion on the day's temperament. He could care less really, he was only on this ridiculous outing on her behest."Elizabeth, just hurry and eat so that I may leave. I have business to attend to," came Ciel's cold green eyed girl frowned momentarily at her fiancé's request, her curly pig-tails framing her round face. She had insisted that Ciel get out of that stuffy office and join her on a quaint picnic in the park. She packed Ciel's favorites too, tea biscuits with honey, foreign cheeses and meats with warm fresh bread. And for dessert, a delectable array of pineapples and melon, a rare treat. But Ciel seemed to gain no joy with her that day, not that that wasn't unusual. The young lord's pale countenance was hard and disinterested as always. And he had to bring his intrusive butler where ever he went! Why could he never go anywhere without him?"Sebastian, I want water."The ebony haired man smiled innocently enough and replied, "Yes my lord." _

_As Ciel glumly watched the precise movements of his stoic butler, successfully ignoring the bouncing blond completely, one shocking blue eye caught a glimpse of yellow dress. The dress was being worn by a lovely young woman currently attracting the stares of the men she passed. Ciel's throat shrunk as he realized the young woman as you from the train station. His eye shamelessly wandered your body, down over you pink lips, the delicate column of your neck. Your bodice was adorned with butter yellow fabric and pale pink lace. Tiny blue bows decorated your neckline and sleeves, going from dark blue to white in the sunlight. The white parasol you carried shielded you from the heat as you leisure walked by. Sebastian and Elizabeth immediately picked up on Ciel's new focus of interest. The sway of your hips caused the color to rise to the boy's cheeks, his mouth became suddenly dry."Pardon me ,milady, but it would seem that we have meet before," Sebastian suavely said,You stopped and turned to face him. _

_It took mere seconds for you to recollect but you remembered him. Darting your eyes down, you felt your face flush upon Ciel's shameless gaze. The boy managed to hold his composure while observing you…you found this mildly impressive. Most men fell all over you without poise, but not this one. It intrigued you, and you enjoyed it."Yes, I do remember you. I do hope nothing was damaged in our uncouth introduction," you politely began, "allow me to formerly introduce myself I am (y/n)"Sebastian's amber eyes floated to his master, "Sir, shall I answer for you?"The proud boy cleared his throat, pink flying to his neck and face, "Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the Fantom toy company."Your parasol slid away from your surprised face, "Phantomhive? The Phantomhive! It is an honor!" You trotted up the tiny incline and knelt on the , not sure what to make of you being familiar with her betrothed, shot insecure glares at you. Her tiny hands clenched her orange dress, wrinkling the fine cloth."Lady Elizabeth, that is very improper of a girl such as yourself," Sebastian chided noticing her upset blond quickly averted her eyes to her lap remaining quiet the entire time."If you wish, you may sit on the blanket….the grass might stain your dress." Ciel shakily eyes snapped in his direction, Elizabeth's began to water. _

_Ciel had never been nice to her the way he had now been to this stranger. "My my, seems like the young master detects a change in the air," Sebastian mused aloud handing Ciel his slate haired boy growled low and snatched the cup, "You be quiet!"You giggled, "He must be a very dear friend to you Mr. Phantomhive, you get along so well."Ciel faulted, nearly dropping the cup. His blue eye widened, "Friend? With this thing? Nonsense."Sebastian chuckled and shook his ebony head, reaching into the woven basket."Would the lady care for a drink? Water or wine?" Sebastian calmly nodded reverently, placing the parasol down, "Yes water please."Resting your hands on your lap, you looked around the blanket and saw a patch of pink and purple wildflowers. One of the blossoms stood out to you, it resembled a carnation and was a pale baby pink."Oh how pretty! I love wildflowers! Most women adore roses or lilies but I prefer the forgotten wildflowers. Some people think them to be weeds, unnecessary plants but I see beauty. If you think about it…you might think they were the damned flowers of the world," you thought on your words, and observed the lonely patch of flowers. In a way he could relate to them. He too was damned, damned and waiting to loose his soul. No one could love him or want him. _

_And it was then that, for the first time, Ciel could connect with something. And the fact that you stated it made him secretly admire you even more. Ciel chugged his drink, hoping that the cup would disguise his blushing. What was wrong with him! He never behaved this way in front of anyone, so why this you? Sure you was beautiful, exotic almost. And your body was great, your dresses lovely and your voice like music. He just met you, yet was acting like a love sick school boy. Not only that but you were about two or three years older then he. But none of that deterred him from the foreign feelings in his gut, the feelings which seemed to tear at his innards and threaten to devour his being. They frightened him, he would rather die then tell that to Sebastian. The sick demon might use it against him in the future, of course he probably did not need to tell him. The astute demon no doubt already knew of the weird emotions within his master. You daintily picked at the cheeses and bread, licking your lips in delight. "This is delicious! Lady Elizabeth, you outdid yourself I may say so," you praisedThe silent girl nodded and continued to eat her fruit. Ciel grew agitated at his fiancé's rudeness and blurted, "Elizabeth, if you are feeling unwell do you think you should leave? Sebastian can return your basket."Elizabeth looked up so fast her pig-tails whipped, "Ci…Ciel, No I'm fine it's just…" She motioned over at you, "I'm just shy is all."Feeling uncomfortable, you set your food down, picked up your parasol and went to rise, "Well, I must be going. I was having such a good time that I let the time slip by!," You opened the parasol and curtsied to Ciel, "Thank you for having me join your picnic. And Thank you for the fine meal Lady Elizabeth, I hope we will see each other again soon."Retreating from the blanket, you waved goodbye and walked away. Ciel, frantically searing for some plausible reason to stop you, quickly grabbed an object and unceremoniously ran after you. Even Sebastian was taken aback. _

_Smiling as you passed some children, you spun your parasol in your hand, thinking of the young boy Ciel. You thought of how handsome he might be if he smiled."(y/n)! Wait!"Blinking, you searched for the calling voice. A hand came on your shoulder, halting you. Seeing who would stop you, your eyebrows shot up, "Mr. Phantomhive!"Ciel, panting, held out his hand, "You forgot this."Confused, you thought of any missing item but found none. Curious of what he offered, you held out your open palm. What fell into it made your chest swell in surprise, it was a single pink wildflower, the same one you admired earlier. "Oh, thank you," you took his hands and wrapped your fingers around the little flower, "It does not have to be damned…does it? It can find peace and love?"The sincere way he asked you caused you to think of a broken animal, "I believe that everything can be loved, Ciel. No matter how lost or beaten."Squeezing your hands in his, Ciel backed away and bowed, "Until next we meet.""How about Sunday, at nine, near the park entrance?" You pondered for a bit then nodded. "Sunday at nine then." _


	3. Chapter 3

Flipping open the embossed lid, you checked your pocket watch for the umpteenth time that morning. It was nearing 9 and you still did not see the slate haired earl and the possibility of being stood up entered your mind incessantly. Couples passed by you, entering the lush park laughing and conversing happily. You smiled and nodded to men who tipped their hats to you, trying to distract yourself from obsessing too much. "(y/n)?"

Your ears perked up as the low, regal voice called your name, "Am I late?"With a large smile you spun around, your hoop skirt flowing with the swift motion, " No at all Mr. Phantomhive, you're right on time!"Ciel's pale cheeks flushed noticeably, forcing him to quickly gaze at the street."Sebastian did not wish to accompany me today, so I am here alone," he started purposefully hiding the fact that he ordered the demonic butler to stay at the manor.

~ "Sebastian, this is an order, you will remain here while I go out!" The young lord sternly amber eyed butler looked at his master with an amused face, "Are you sure you would not wish for me to join you, I could walk behind, and stay out of sight?"Ciel adjusted his blue top-hat glaring at Sebastian in the mirrors reflection, " I said no. I will return in several hours.""But young master…""I said NO!" ~

A gloved hand was brought to his forehead, how difficult Sebastian could be. Ciel shook off the impending headache and proceeded to walk with you down the streets of London. He listened quietly as you chattered on about the weather, your family and interests. He found a strange solace in your voice, and the warm sensations in his stomach returned. Feeling uneasy, he stared at his dark blue coat and shorts, his knee socks and polished shoes. How did he look in your eyes? Was he an Earl or a child? You were only 14-15 and he 13 going on 14, not as large of a difference as he had originally thought. When Ciel discovered this useful bought of information, his heart did a sudden leap. Out of his peripheral vision, he observed your profile and took notice of how perfectly you held yourself. Your dresses were well made, and your jewelry was finely crafted. Surly you had to be engaged? This thought made something inside the young earl boil with envy. He imagined the lucky man asking for your hand, ready to make you his wife. Ciel unconsciously clenched his teeth and closed his blue eye in a jealous aggravation.

"Mr. Phantomhive, are you feeling alright?" You asked worriedly, "You're being very quiet today."Ciel snapped out of his hateful fantasy, "No, I'm fine. It's just unbearably hot today," he said looking up at the two of you found yourselves standing precariously near a small outdoor stand that displayed dozens of metal cups, the hefty merchant going on about some sweet yellow drink that promised to relieve the oppressive heat."Mr. Phantomhive, might you like a drink of this?" You pointed over to the followed your slender finger and immediately blinked in disbelief, "You want me to accept a drink from that?"

Laughing at the young earl's innocent arrogant reaction, you moseyed over to the stand, swaying your hips with each step. Ciel remained rooted to the sidewalk, his gloved hands wringing the brass handle of his cane in insecurity. How could he, an earl and dog of the queen, let a peasant's beverage pass his privileged and refined lips? It was almost blasphemy! Yet there you where walking back with a smug smile on your lush lips, holding two cups with the cloudy yellow drink. Your hands gripped the width of the cups tightly, so as to not spill the liquid.

"It's very good, it's lemonade," you chirped and thrusted a full cup into Ciel's reluctant grasp.

The blue eyed earl eyed the drink as if it was plotting against him in the most devious ways. Looking to you, he felt his mouth go dry as your long neck undulated with each gulp of the cool drink, your pulsing vein apparent underneath the soft skin. Ciel tentatively removed his eye from your pleased face and sniffed his the cool lemonade slid down your parched throat, you moaned in delight. The drink iced your insides, refreshing and revitalizing you under the intense summer heat.

" MMmm that was delicious! Oh come now, it's not going to bite you!" you giggled licking the sweet and tart liquid off your lips.

Ciel did not answer. He just glared lightly at your jest, "I know it wont! As an earl I just want to make sure it's not poisoned. There are many out there who covet my fortune."Shaking your head incredulously, your hair brushing your neck and jaw, you came closer to the boy and let your eyelids seductively rest on your entrancing eyes."Please try it? I did and I'm ok. If you do…I'll give you a reward," you attempted to reason.

The proposition had brought your faces precariously close together, and the emerging reddish hue adorning Ciel's skin encouraged your stipulation. The heat pounded in Ciel's face, your pink lips were so close! Your eyes were incredibly haunting and the perfume you wore wafted into every fiber of his being. His stony expression distorted and shifted in the murky reflection. Beads of icy sweat soaked the leather gloved hand, chilling the manicured fingers beneath. Gulping deeply, vocal chords paralyzed by the close proximity, the slate haired boy shakily closed the distance between cup and lips. Bringing the rim to his parted mouth he took a heart swig and swallowed the tart drink.

Shockingly, it was very good! Refreshing and crisp, the perfect mixture of sweetness and bitterness. You watched as his throat moved under his pale flesh and your heart raced. He was handsome indeed…Once finished, Ciel unceremoniously wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Uggg, there I drank it. Are you satisfied?" he barked tilting the cup's empty happily you nodded your head, your silky hair dancing in the sunlight. Inhaling deeply, he took in the sweet scent of your hair, secretly wishing that he could have this with him always. "Very satisfied. And as promised, your reward."

Closing your eyes, you leaned forward. The wondrous smell of expensive cologne filled your senses, the orange and olive oil soap imported from Italy emanated from deep inside his skin. Not sure what to do, Ciel panicked and snapped his eye shut, the redness in his cheeks practically glowing, the young earl hurriedly rushed in. the clumsiness of his impulse was so poorly timed that the resulting reward was a painful headache. The crack of colliding skulls caused passers by to inquire about your well being."Yes quite alright," you reassured rubbing the swollen welt.

Ciel was mortified, grabbing your slim wrist and all but dragged you away from the lemonade stand."C..Ciel stop!" you wrenched your wrist free from the earl's surprising grip.

The boy started a the forceful jerk but quickly composed what was left of his pride."I apologize. But it seems I've lost track of time…I have to be in a very important meeting," Ciel professionally from foot to foot, your mind tried to compute the sudden dejection. This was a whole new feeling for you, and it struck the wrong chord in you. "I see…," you muttered.

Detecting the saddened tone to your normally cheerful voice, Ciel glanced over at you. Upon seeing your lovely face dark with an angry red, he mentally kicked himself. He did not mean to cut this day short, he just had no feasible idea how to resume the outing. Running the scenes over and over in his head, you were about to kiss him (on the cheek mind you) and acting like a daft child, he head butted you instead. Gingerly touching the generous bruise on his forehead, Ciel sucked in a defeated sigh."Well, my meeting isn't that,""No it's fine. I'm sorry for taking time out of your busy schedule Mr. Phantomhive. Good day," you curtly low, Ciel really felt like a fool. You rose and spun on your heel, popping your parasol over your shoulder, you tightened your grasp on the handle and walked away from the ashamed earl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Boredom in The MundaneA week had passed since that grave misunderstanding, and Ciel Phantomhive found himself slowly morphing into the leather office chair. He sat cooped up in his office day after day, brooding within the confines of the dark room. The walls with their heavy dark wood furnishings and molding decorated with somber paintings further dampened his mood. The burgundy rugs beautified with gold and green patterns sickened him. His head hurt, his eyes throbbed, all Ciel wanted was some shred of relief from this reoccurring daily non-existence. "How could I have said that to her?" the young earl chided himself. A tiny growl brought the essential human need for sustenance to the surface. Ciel was unable to recall when last he ate, settling a pale hand on the polished surface of his cherry wood desk. As if on que, three knocks sounded they eminent entry of a certain black butler. The slightly off kilter tapping told the earl Sebastian carried his afternoon tea…and hopefully some scones as well."Young master, may I come in?"Ciel sighed, closing his blue eye, "yes."The large engraved doors creak open as Sebastian enters. Procuring a silver tray laden with a China tea set and steaming blueberry scones, the demonic butler effortlessly sets the tray before his famished lord."I thought you might care for something to eat sir. It's been two days since your last meal."Sebastian held the porcine cup perfectly centered beneath the caramel waterfall. Without spilling, Sebastian offered the tea to his master."I've been thinking of how to expand the company," Ciel states sipping the hot liquid."Oh? So that's what you've been thinking of?" Sebastian questioned."Yes, that's it.""Excuse me sir but I've seen many men's faces…and yours was nothing short of stewing over a woman.""W…What!""Why does not my young lord visit the lady?"Ciel bit his lip. "I…I can't face her after I said that. You…Her eyes held so much sadness," the slate haired earl shrugged, "I had an inkling you might feel that way, so I did some investigation and found this."The butler reached into his jacket and pulled out a file tied with red ribbon. Placing it down, Sebastian bowed at the hips then turned to leave his master the papers, Ciel pondered the ramifications of seeking out the girl he was besotted with. Rapping fingernails in debate, Ciel deduced his hesitant behavior ridiculous and snatched up the file. Suddenly his long standing boredom didn't seem quite as dull.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Summer's EducationThe day Ciel Phantomhive showed up on your door step sent you for a loop. Never in a million years did you expect the proud earl to grace your home. You were the daughter of the Earl of Sussex and your family was very close to the queen. Furthermore you never thought he would apologize for being so discourteous. As the two of you sat in your living room, you understood how difficult it must have been for him to come and ask for your forgiveness, so you accepted his words."But how did you know where to find me?" You fingered the brim of his top-hat, "I…did research.""You spied on me?"Heart pounding, Ciel knew that if he didn't think of something plausible to say, his grave only got deeper."No! I just asked around about you."Seeing the contemplative expression on your face, Ciel exhaled. That was close, first he dismisses you, then he goes and invades your privacy. "You asked for me?" You said faintly the idea of Ciel actually asking about you settled in, you felt a surge of warmth in your chest. Smiling slightly, you reached up and twirled a lock of your hair."I had no idea, Mr. Phantomhive," you demurely blushed. Your voice was too lovely! He stood to leave, he thought it best to go before the color in his cheeks grew to dark."I learned much about you (y/n) I hope to spend more time together, should the opportunity arise."Escorting him to the door, the unmistakable brush of his hand ghosted over yours. You froze, permitting him to grasp your delicate hand in his. Your fingers slid against each other, his digits tickled your palm as he brought your hand up to his lips."I am hosting a dance party next week. To celebrate the engagement of Count Alois Trancy and his bride to be."At the mention of the Count's name, you tensed. You heard tales of the manic boy, with his icy blue eyes and unpredictable personality. You even heard that he gouged his maids eye out simply for watching him eat. Ciel felt your hand shudder and gently pressed his lips to your skin. The moment they touched, electric waves pulsated through your entirety. The heat rose to your face like a volcanic eruption, the pounding of your heart bruised your chest. Ciel had never felt skin as soft as yours, it was as if you bathed in milk and honey. "Will you be present?"Your words muted on your lips, "….Ye…yes~" you into your eyes, his blue eye hypnotized you. Bringing his hand up to your face, he tenderly cupped your cheek. The two of you did not move, nor speak. You just let the immense feelings within your eyes communicate on your behalves. Ciel stroked the baby smooth skin with his thumb, his fingers gracing the silky locks of your (h/c) hair. Closing your eyes, you leaned into the feather soft caress, rubbing your cheek against the comforting palm. Ciel let a sigh escape his lips, you were truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen."(y/n)" came his whispered voice."Mm?" The slate haired earl slid his hand down to grip your chin, " I will also have something to declare that night."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dance the Flames of RevelationAll eyes were upon you as you entered the Phantomhive estate. Glittering champagne glasses, chandeliers, and gold filigree embellishing tables and walls paled in comparison to you. Jewels begged to adorn your body, and rustling silks and satins wished to feel your skin. Pink roses nestled neatly into your hair, their soft color contrasting your (h/c) locks beautifully. The full pale yellow and ivory skirts followed you seeming to glide behind you. Pale pink heels peered from under your dress, matching with the flowers in your hair. Many ladies of rank attended Ciel's dance, but non could compare to you.

Gentlemen stared at you when you walked by, captivated by your beauty. Among the ladies present was Lady Elizabeth, dressed in a cute red ensemble. Her blond hair done in their twin tails, a tiny red hat between them. "My Lady, isn't that the girl from the picnic you told me about?" Elizabeth's maid green eyed girl fixed onto you, and the 12 year old gaped in awe."She really is beautiful," Elizabeth said breathlessly, then a defeated thought struck her, "Ciel will be pleased she came."

Accustomed to people staring at you, you smiled and waved regally as you floated by. In the back of your mind, you spiraled as to why Ciel would agree to host a party for Alois Trancy. The blond count and Ciel had bad blood between them, so why this display of friendship?"Amazing."

The smile fell from your lips, you knew that voice."If it isn't the esteemed daughter of the Earl of Sussex, (y/n) My you've become a fine woman milady."Tensing beneath yards of satin and silk, you held your reserve and tentatively turned to acknowledge the owner of the mocking voice."Alois Trancy, how do you do on such an auspicious night?" You curtsied low to the blond boy.

Alois was dressed in his usual outrageous outfits. He wore a red frock coat with a dark wine vest and white shirt. Your eyes skimmed down at his atrociously short shorts. High stockings wrapped around his pale thighs, trailing down into heeled boots. You felt his slimy cobalt gaze on your bodice, and instinctively reached up to finger the choker necklace, hiding your chest."Ahh~ I'm here because my dear friend Ciel Phantomhive threw this charade for me of course!" Alois spread open his arms wide."Oh? I could have sworn it was because you need to announce your fiancé or else forfeit your estate and title," you quipped.

This brought a heated glare from Alois, you hit a nerve and a big one at that. He approached you in an almost predatorily manner, his pale eyes snakelike in their calculating leer."While it is true that I have to wed, I do it unwillingly. That petulant Queen threatens to take away my fortune unless I do otherwise," the blond reached out a slender hand, "But the night is young and I would much rather dance than discuss my personal affairs."

Glancing around for help, you focused on the waiting hand in front of you. Several guests watched you behind fans and champagne glasses. Would you accept or refuse? If you accepted Alois's offer then you would be forced to dance the next Waltz with him…and if you refused, well no one refused Alois Trancy anything. Not in their right mind anyway. Holding your breath you curtsied and took his hand.

The two of you walked towards the dance floor, Alois looking smug and satisfied. You flitted this way and that, searching for Ciel. Soon Alois grabbed you roughly by the waist and spun you into his chest. You collided and exhaled your breath, his hand on the small of your back burned like a hot poker. Placing your left hand on his shoulder and holding his hand with your left, the two of you twirled across the granite floor in a rush of silk and flowers. Alois stepped elegantly albeit showing off to those watching, while you matched his eager feet with equal gusto. You did not speak nor look at one another, well Alois smirked at your bowed head. Your face flushed at the whispers and subtle points. Alois's hand wandered your back, as if he owned it. Furthering your discomfort of being in the arms of a rumored psychopath, you prayed for an outing."Excuse me, but may I cut in?"

Eyes lighting up in hope you stopped dancing and saw the slate haired earl before you. Dressed in a dark blue frock coat with matching shorts, Ciel resembled a sapphire prince come to rescue you. Alois grew flustered that Ciel would interrupt but snorted and all but shoved you into the earl's arms. The blond bowed curtly and faded amongst the crowd. "Are you alright?" Ciel asked, rightening you."Yes. I'm fine," you young earl felt countless eyes upon him, expecting him to act as the noble that he was. Gulping, Ciel bowed low once the violins started and held out his hand."Shall we dance my lady?"

Blinking rapidly, you coyly hid behind your lace fan, " Why yes, I think we should."Placing your hand in his, the crowd of onlookers parted like the Red Sea. Once reaching the center of the polished granite floor, Ciel bowed again and expertly set his free hand on the small of your back. Blushing slightly, you rested your other arm on his small, yet broad shoulders. As the musicians raised their tempo, you glided effortlessly along with the earl. Twirling and pivoting gracefully, you resembled Apollo and Daphne, locked together in a divine dance. The light from the glittering chandelier dotted your face, accentuating your (e/c) eyes. Ciel only looked at you. His feet moving surly below, thanks to the quick dance lesson from Sebastian. Your full skirts skimmed the tops of his leather shoes, your fingers gripped his coat tightly. As the guests, including Elizabeth, watched in awe, Alois Trancy only glared with hatred."That impudent whelp! The audacity of him barging in on my dance!"With the final chord sounded, its magical note ringing off the rafters, Ciel halted in the last twirl. The action resulted in you being pressed firmly to his chest. "C…Ciel," you panted, your corset choking off your precious air.

His deep cobalt eye stared into yours. The longing in his gaze held you fast and was leaving you powerless in his hold. The hand that cupped your back now rested on your hip. Around there was nothing but silence, it was as if blackness swallowed up everyone leaving only you and Ciel. The young earl lowered his eye, fixing on your rouged lips. Instinct informed you of what caught his attention, and you self consciously bit your bottom lip. To Ciel it was the most endearing gesture, and he allowed his heart to open for the first time in three years.

"(y/n) I would like to make two announcements if you permit me?" he tenderly brought your grasped hand up to his lips for the second , you felt the familiar surge of electric waves, shutting your eyes to the onslaught of sensations. Smiling slightly, Ciel spoke up in a loud, penetrating voice."Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege and honor having you here tonight. I am grateful to you for being with me on this festive occasion, for it is this night that our esteemed guest Alois Trancy will announce his engagement to he woman of his choice,"

The crowd gasped. Women fanned themselves, hiding their worried expressions behind lace and ribbons. Men shifted from foot to foot, swirling their glasses in troubled anticipation. The said blond count smiled charmingly and strutted to stand beside Ciel and you. His presence raised goose pimples on your flesh. Ciel sensed your discomfort and discreetly caressed your clenched hand. "In addition, I also have a very important declaration I wish to reveal."

This caught the attention of Alois but only for a moment. Sharply catching the subtle movement of the earl's hand prior to his latest address, the adolescent count evilly smirked. "Ah~ Yes, I am here to announce my engagement to the lucky woman I have decided upon tonight. She is a beauty amongst swine, a diamond in the rough of society. Roses wilt in her very presence, for they are ashamed to face her splendor. Many know her, few may attempt to court her. She is only suited for nobility and royalty, and so it is my revered privilege to introduce you all to the future Countess of the Trancy fortune and estate," Alois paused for added effect, making a grand show of sweeping his arm out wide and to his left, "The daughter of the Earl of Sussex, Lady (y/n)"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Solace and Turmoil of the OceanSand clung to your wet cheeks as another rush of wind passed by your grievous form. The air was particularly hard that day, perhaps it could feel your sadness. Since the humiliating night of Ciel's dance party, you had been unable to hinder the endless rain of your tears. It was not so much the engagement itself, rather it was the look of sheer anguish that cloaked the young earl's face. Deep in your heart, you knew he was going to declare some proclamation to you. However Alois Trancy one upped him by the skin of his teeth. Claiming you as his betrothed, in front of the whole of English aristocracy shredded your insides to pieces. Your skin went cold and your vision blurred. You watched helplessly as Ciel backpedaled out of his second announcement, quickly substituting with some trivial information regarding the next county. As he was left to squirm under the watchful eyes of his guests, Alois, your fiancé walked over to you and snaked an arm possessively about your waist.

"Looks like our Earl Phantomhive has had his pride shattered quite absolutely," the blond whispered into your others it seemed like two lovers sharing an intimate secret, but it only caused you pain. Fighting back the tears threatening to fall, you turned your head away then snapped it to face the blond count. Your eyes blazed with hatred and fire, you abhorred this young man.

Alois saw the heat in your pools and chuckled to himself, tightening his grip on you. "Come now, why so serious my dear? You had better resign yourself to being my betrothed, it will be much more trying if you resist," Alois hissed in his deceitfully silky voice, " you will still see your precious Ciel Pantomhive, but only until I destroy him."Sobs racked your shoulders. The blue waves of the English Channel roared and swelled violently. And you couldn't help but think how so like Ciel's eyes the water resembled. Behind you the grains of sand crunched under the unevenly displaced weight of heeled shoes. Figuring it to be a sightseer, you did not bother to turn. Your hands covered your face, hiding the swollen eyes. "Mistress, my master has asked for you."Shuddering at the sultry voice, you replied, "Yes, Thank you Claude. Tell Alois that I am on my way."~ Trancy Estate~The triplet demon butlers poured you a glass of fresh wine, set your plate down, and pushed in your chair as you sat. At the head of the large cherry table sat Alois, watching your every move like a cat watches a bird. With each dainty poke of your fork, Alois became more keen on observing you. "You truly are lovely. How reserved you are in my house, it makes me feel like I am unwelcome," the blond count rose and came to sit next to you, "I wonder if you are this poised in the bedroom?"Your utensil clattered against the china plate, "Bite your tongue Alois Trancy! Such talk while in the company of your help is most uncouth and foul," you scolded.

With almost inhuman speed, Alois clamped down on your wrist and wrenched you onto his lap. Squeaking in surprise and struggling away from him, the count held fast. Your own chair was kicked over in the process. Alois held your left arm away while gripping your chin. Blushing fiercely, you were now seated upon your fiancé's lap, Claude, Hannah and the triplets silently ignoring their master's usual tantrums.

Alois's haunting icy blue eyes bore into you, distracting you from the wandering hand that released your chin, and was creeping up your shamelessly exposed legs. Your dress rode up your calves, revealing smooth stockings that traveled to your thighs. Alois grinned and kneaded the soft flesh of your upper legs. "Uncouth and foul? Such harsh words coming from a lady. If I desired to make you my wife in 'practice' then I have every right to do so. Once we are wed you will keep nothing from me," he leaned in dangerously close, " do you understand?"

Terrified by the hedonistic gleam in those icy cold pools, you conformed to his domineering manner. "If you say so."

Smiling, Alois calmly placed a quick kiss on your cheek. The rest of the noon meal continued with you on his lap while he fed you tiny bits of food from his fork. Claude cleared and crumbed the table, preparing for the final course. Alois, still holding you moved so that you nestled between his legs. You felt his larger form against your back comparing him to the much more frail Ciel. Nevertheless Ciel treated you as the respectful lady you were, not some soon to be plaything. Dessert went smoothly and you asked to be excused from the table. The request was more so to get away from the count.

"Oh? Do you have some thing to tend to?" Alois quipped."Until we are wed, dear Alois, I will keep my secrets. Now may I?"

With a dismissive wave, you were free and no sooner did the dining room doors close behind you did you make haste down the mansion's vast hallways. Hiking your skirts up, your feet carried you down the majestic stair case and out the front entrance. You could not throw away your life before you got a chance to see him again. Watching you from the second story window, Alois peered out at you like a starved hawk. He knew where you were headed and he enlisted Claude to follow you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Under Night's Carnival Fireworks

It was nearing sundown by the time you reached the Phantomhive estate. Sweat soaked your dress, which had been torn from shrubs and dirtied by mud. Running without pause, you raced up to the large doors and banged the lion door-knocker.

Within minutes, Sebastian appeared and saw your pitiful state.

"My lady, what on Earth happened to you?"

Heaving, you breathlessly told him everything. Keeping his resolve, the demonic butler took you by the arm and hurried you inside.

"Come, we must get you washed before my young master sees you like this. Meirin!"

A yell then the sounds of running feet came to the top of the stairs, "Y…Yes Sebastian?"

"Please see to the Lady. Make sure she has a fine dress for this evening, I will inform the young master."

With a deep bow, Sebastian glided away into the depths of the impressive mansion. The timid maid adjusted her large glasses and all but dragged you to the wash room.

~ "Young master, we have an unexpected visitor," the black butler said.

The slate haired earl, looked up from his paperwork. Since the announcement at the party, Ciel was different. He would not speak to anyone, nor did he meet with his tutors. Sebastian had to admit he himself was worried for the boy…and his soul. If Ciel's soul were to become dark, then the contract would be useless. 

"Send them away."

Sebastian chuckled, "Are you so certain of that? Young master? This visitor is quite different."

Growing frustrated Ciel slammed the papers down, "Enough of your talk, who is it!"

Narrowing his amber eyes, the demon softly spoke, "Lady (y/n)"

Ciel nearly choked on his spit. 

"Is this true?"

The demonic butler smirked, "Yes, my lord."

Donning his finest dress, a finely sewn satin navy blue tail-coat with long trousers of the same fabric detailed with a single thread of gold line down each leg, the young earl addressed his hair. The slate locks were moussed back from his forehead, slicked back behind his ears. The black leather shoes were polished to a shine. Sebastian fixed the buttons on his master's coat shut, giving him a cleaned and finished look. Adjusting the black tie around his neck, Ciel gave himself a glance over. He wanted to look his best for you. And he spared nothing. White cotton gloves were pulled over pale hands for the final touch.

"If I may so, my young master resembles what a true Earl of Phantomhive should."

Ciel looked like a regal prince standing before his mirror. Taking in a deep reassuring breath, he nodded and went to the door.

Meanwhile, you stared at your own reflection. The sight amazed you intensely. With the skilled hands of Meirin, you were transformed into a shining Lady again. A baby pink satin and velvet dress fitted your body perfectly, its neckline leaving your shoulders and upper chest bare. White lace trimmed the top, flattering your skin. The sleeves were short, letting your arms peek until white evening gloves engulfed them. The dress rustled and swished like air behind you. Your bustle was an arrangement of pink velvet and pink roses. Your hair was mostly down with a few pieces pinned up with an ivory comb. Diamond earrings dangled from your ears, sparkling like stars. 

"You are beautiful Lady (y/n)!" Meirin exclaimed.

Blushing modestly, you thanked the gushing maid and gracefully picked up your full skirts to head to the stairway.

Sebastian and the other servants watched below as you made your way down the steps. The half hidden gasps emanated within your ears and you felt a well of happiness in your stomach. Your heels clicked on the hard floor, Sebastian took your hand and suavely led you to the dining hall. Gold plated carvings adorned the walls, the chair rails were detailed with flowers and swirls. Large mirrors hung on the walls, glittering from the numerous candles flickering on the table. An immaculate white cloth covered the table, displaying fine filigree china. White and pink Russian roses filled porcelain vases, cut by Sebastian no doubt. 

"If my lady would take her seat here please," the demonic butler gestured to an already pulled out chair.

Once seated and comfortable, the black butler soundlessly went over to the southern entrance to open the doors and bow low. Emerging from the shadows, was Ciel. 

The instant the slate haired earl saw you, sitting there before him, his heart all but exploded in his chest. You were a vision. Ciel straightened his back and proudly strutted into the room. The first course of the twelve course dinner was served, a fine cucumber soup with imported French wine. The two of you ate, sneaking quick glances here and there.

"Sebastian, this is delicious," you complimented.

The butler smiled and cleared the dishes. Following the soup came courses of salad, herb roasted chicken with potato balls, baked salmon with hollandaise sauce, ham, cucumber sauce, and then green peas. Dessert consisted of chocolate mousse, an assortment of pastries, lemon sherbet, ice cream, and finally coffee.

"This was incredible Sebastian! Truly you are a master in the kitchen," you exclaimed sipping your coffee.

Ciel anxiously rubbed his handle with his thumb. Throughout the entire dinner, he said but a handful of words to you. He was unable to decipher if it was from your beauty or his own childish hesitation. 

"The hour is ten, if it would please my lady and young master to follow me to the terrace, I shall prepare a fine ballad to perform for your dancing pleasures."

Giggling, you rose and took Sebastian's arm once again. The moon shone brightly upon the Phantomhive estate, illuminating the garden ponds and white marble terrace. Ciel situated himself to stand before you and bowed.

"Shall we dance my lady?"

Blushing, your thoughts brought you back to the party, when Ciel asked you the same question. Then you were all too happy to oblige, but now…

"Ciel, I don't think…We shouldn't…"

Pretending not to hear your bulking, Ciel grabbed your hands and placed them. You flushed, thanking God the it was night. The earl held you tightly, yet gently. The moon's light gave everything a bluish tone, surrounding you in a silver light. The stars sparkled, as if trying to compete with the moon's brilliance. Sebastian raised a well hidden violin up to his chin and closed his amber eyes. The music rang into the vast night, singing for the two of you. Ciel gently pushed you back, then to the side. Your feet caught up with the dance and for the second time, you floated along with him.

Closing your eyes, you couldn't help but feel as if this was what destiny meant for you. Ciel Phantomhive was a gentleman of the highest sort. Nothing like Alois, your fiancé. The thought gave you shivers, you did not want to marry the blond count. Every fiber of your being was set against it in fact. The images of you wedding him, bedding him, and bearing his children disgusted you profoundly. Yet as Ciel held you to him, those awful images faded away. He felt so wonderful! Strong and sophisticated. His blue, blue eye kindly watched you and for the briefest moment you wondered if he could see into your soul.

Sebastian's song continued long into the night. And the two of you soon found yourselves alone in the woods nearby. Still locked together in your midnight waltz, your only company the trees and stars, you spoke.

"Ciel, I don't know what to say."

The earl smiled softly, "Then take your time. I'm in no rush whatsoever," he tentatively leaned in and nuzzled your forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here for as long as it takes."

His tender words cut into your core like a hot blade, and you felt the tears in your eyes. Feeling you shudder, Ciel held you closer. Your resolve crumbled like a great dam, and finally you released your inner emotions. You cried. You cried like a helpless child. Ciel stopped dancing and brought both arms around your shaking form. Somewhere in the distance, Sebastian's violin feel silent. 

Ciel rubbed your back, soothing you. Gripping his coat, you sobbed into his chest. 

"I can't marry him! I don't want to! But I don't know what to do, he's horrible."

Ciel looked up to the moon, asking it for advice for help. Within it's silver light, Ciel mustered up the courage to speak.

"If it's not too late, I would like to make my announcement to you," he said.

Sniffling, you questioningly raised your head to face him. The earl looked down at your reddened face and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Announcement?"

"Yes, the one I was robbed of."

Curious, you waited to hear. Ciel held your face between his hands, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"_I_ love you Lady (y/n)…," Ciel brought his face nearer to yours, "and I wish to make you my wife."

Your face melted in his hands, your cheeks glowing red. This time tears of joy flowed, and you smiled.

"I love you Ciel! So much," you said.

His nose brushed yours, an affectionate gesture that made you giggle. Tilting his head, Ciel angled his mouth to ghost over yours. You felt the faintest touch of his lips, and you felt as though you might faint into his arms. Both shutting your eyes, your breath mingled together and your lips just barely caressed. 

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I cannot allow you to take my master's betrothed for your own….Ciel Phantomhive." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: To Wish Upon A Star…

Claude's normal golden eyes suddenly became blood red and feline. Snatching you from your beloved, the demonic Trancy butler held you secure in his arms. Ciel stood there, completely taken by surprise. Then the darkness within him rose and bubbled to the surface. Reaching up to rip the black eye patch away from his face, Ciel gritted his teeth in sheer anger.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Kill Alois Trancy and defeat this demon. Bring Lady (y/n) back to me safely!."

Materializing out of the shadows, Sebastian knelt behind his human master, "Yes my lord."

Claude only smirked and chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

"Come now Sebastian, you know that to take from another demon is signing a death warrant."

The black butler removed a white glove, revealing an ornate purple pentagram on is right hand, "I will do as my master commands. Such is the duty of a Phantomhive butler."

From the cradle of Claude's arms, you shrieked, "Enough! No one will die because of me! Claude I demand you put me down at once!" you slapped his face, pushing and shoving.

The cool demon grew displeased and maliciously glared at you, "You would be wise to restrain yourself my lady. I take orders from Alois Trancy and no one else."

Tears threatened to fall as you backhanded the insolent butler.

"Tsk, Tsk. To speak in such a barbaric way to a lady is most unbecoming, Claude. It might be in your best interest to set the lady down," Sebastian tensed ready to do battle.

Ciel could only watch as his butler and Claude fought with demonic speed, and you were in the middle of it. Claude spun and jumped, dodging Sebastian's offense. The Trancy butler, in an attempt to land a blow on the other, threw you clear into the air. Ciel gasped in fear as he saw you ascend in the moonlight.

"Sebastian! Grab her!"

Seeing you, the black butler flitted up to you.

"No Sebastian! Behind you1" You screamed.

Glancing to his left, Sebastian noticed the flash of green from a sword and twisted away.

"Ciel! Help me!" you yelled whilst falling.

The young earl ran over and prepared to catch you. Just when you were about to land in his arms, Claude grabbed you for a second time.

"No! Let me alone! I refuse to go back, tell Alois that I renounce his engagement! I do not wish to marry that hedonistic sociopath!"

Sebastian landed easily on his feet in front of Ciel, "You heard the Lady, she wishes to remain here, and wed MY master. Personally I think the Phantomhive household more befitting," he spouted.

"Whether or not what you might feel is of no concern to me. I don't care where or who she lives or weds, but she belongs to my master. To Alois Trancy. And that is where I shall take her."

With a low crouch, Claude leapt up and disappeared.

~ "Ahh Claude, you brought me back my lovely bride to be!" Alois gloated as the two of you entered the estate.

Successfully pushing out of the demon's hold you stumbled and ran over to your fiancé.

"Alois! As a lady of breeding I've never begged for anything, but please!" you knelt in front of him, grabbing his red frock coat, "Please renege this farce of an engagement! My family will offer you anything you want!" you began to cry.

"I'm begging you Alois! Don't make me do this!" your voice echoed off the walls.

The blond count stared coldly down at you. Deep inside he wanted to strike you, to break you. His overwhelming jealousy of Ciel Phantomhive made him want to violently take you and make you his. Alois' desired to hurt what the earl loved most, Elizabeth wasn't it. Neither were his servants, nor was it Sebastian his demon lap dog. It was you.

"This…dress…is from him?"

"What does that matter! Are you listening to me?" you shrieked.

The blond count reached down and took a fist full of your hair, snapping the fine comb in half.

"You listen! What makes you think you have the audacity to speak to me that way! Your family? Whatever I want? I WANT YOU! And I'll be damned to hell if I am refused what is rightfully mine! Do not forget Lady (y/n) you are mine! And soon you will officially belong to me," he leaned close to your face and whispered menacingly, "for better or worse, till _death_ do us part."

Your wide, frantic eyes searched his for any sign of virtue, integrity, honor but found nothing but a sickening insanity. Acting on instinct, your right hand whipped up to connect with the side of his face. With his head snapping to the side, his hand loosened its grip on your scalp. Seizing the chance, you bolted around the dazed count and back into the drawing room. From behind you the sounds of stomping feet tracked you. Panicking, you shut and locked the doors. Soon, pounding racked the door. Alois was outside and he was furious.

"Open the door!"

Scurrying, you saw decorative swords X-ing the eastern wall. You took one out of the heavy scabbard and brandished it in front of you. You had no idea how, but just as soon as you pointed the blade towards the door it burst open. The lock flew off and it the rug with a dull thud. Alois stormed into the drawing room, his face dark save for the red spot where you struck him. He saw you with the sword and laughed outright.

"This is too much! Do you honestly think you could harm me?"

"Yes. Yes I could Alois."

You cold response intrigued him.

"What's this? Moments before you were on the floor begging me to release you from our engagement. Now your threatening me with a sword? You are more like myself then I thought."

With a snarl, you lunged forward. The tip barely missed his side when your wrist was snatched, causing the blade to fall to the floor. Wrestling like beasts, the two of you fought to stave off the other. Alois, proving to be the stronger, shoved you down and pinned you to the floor. The blond count fixed his blue eyes on you as you managed to stay conscious. Your corset restricted your breathing, resulting in you gasping for much needed air. So there you were, panting and weak, trapped beneath Alois.

"See, you cannot overpower me. Your tirade was futile in the end."

The blond bent lower to capture your parted lips. The kiss seared your mouth like molten lava. Tears trickled down your temples, he had stolen your first kiss. The intimate gesture that you had wished to share with Ciel Phantomhive was taken and would never be replaced. Alois tilted his head to conform to the natural shape of your mouth. His lips moved slowly over yours almost tenderly. You hated being subjected to this, yet in the back of your mind couldn't help but think of how soft his lips were…how gentle they felt. Soon without your discretion, your lips moved along with his.

"Now this is interesting, what will my master think?"

Quickly pulling away from the kiss you snapped your head to face the owner of the smooth voice. Sebastian stood in the doorway, covered in blood and holding the decapitated body of an unfortunate triplet. Alois sighed and stood, running a hand through his blond locks.

"What a bother you are turning out to be. You dare to interrupt two in love?"

Smirking, Sebastian tossed the body aside, blood splattering the fine wall, and came towards your prone form. Picking you up, he easily walked out, leaving Alois alone. The demonic butler thinking the rescue too easy, quickened his pace. Breaking into a swift run, Sebastian darted for the front door. However, a forceful blow brought the demon down, slamming on the wooden floors, dropping you in the process. Rolling several feet away, you coughed and shook your head. Looking to Sebastian, you felt the heat in your body leave, there on the floor he lay, his scarlet blood pooling from the open wound in his back. Standing above him was Claude, holing his green sword. The fallen butler spat up more of the thick red fluid, ruining Claude's shoes.

"Nooooo! Sebastian!" you screamed.

Your voice seemed far away as you rose to run over. With each agonizing step, Claude's sword lifted higher. Your eyes were wide with fear and panic. Time slowed, and soon you heard, saw, felt nothing. The distinctive flash of green whizzed before you, then as if by magic, suddenly vanished. The sound of piercing flesh permeated in your ears. The moist sensations of soft tissue and organs, the rush of hot blood spewing forth like a waterfall filled your senses. Sebastian's eyes were wide and trembling, blood trickling out of his mouth. His hands clenched into fists as he stared helplessly up at you.

"L…Lady….(Y/n)"

Shaking you reached out for the demon, the servant and friend of your beloved and saw blood on your hand. Gasping, you choked out incoherent words as you looked down. There, sticking out grotesque from your stomach, was a green sword tip. Claude braced behind you, his hands tense around the hilt. Your insides burned as blood projected from your mouth. Your knees buckled and you sank to the floor. Sebastian watched as the light in your eyes faded. You felt cold and thirsty, yet you did not know why. The beautiful pink satin dress was now sodden with red. Disgusted and disgruntled, Claude wrenched the sword from your back. The motion jerked your body in a sickening manner and you fell to the floor. In the distance, you were not sure, you heard Alois screaming. His voice shrieked at Claude and his blue eyes well with angry tears. In your speckled vision, you saw as he beat the demon furiously. scratching and kicking, Alois inflicted numerous injuries to his butler.

"Cure you to hell! You killed her! You killed my fiancé! I will rip out your heart and burn it! How dare you do this! You useless incompetent sod!"

As Alois reigned blows upon is butler, Sebastian managed to rise and feebly gather you up into his arms.

"Lord Alois, May I tae her? My master will want to see her one last time."

The broken count did not respond, only preceded to pummel Claude bloody. Tearing at his face and hair, Alois destroyed Claude's features, disfiguring the demon. The boy screamed and wailed like a banshee.

"She was mine! Not yours! And now she's gone! She's been taken from me by YOU! I hate you!"

Claude dealt while his face was mutilated. Sebastian watched the sad display for a few moments before turning to leave. Beyond the estate, Alos' desperate cries could be heard.

~ you shook violently now. Your body ghostly pale, your wound open and raw. Sebastian set you down in the Phantomhive garden. Ciel was inside, pacing. Waiting for Sebastian to return with you. The demon knew this and sighed.

"Se…bastian, don't l…et him…s…see me…like…this," you stuttered.

The butler gently wiped the blood caked hair away from your face, "I won't my lady. I will spare him that pain."

You felt tears fall, and you suddenly felt afraid. You were dying, and no one could help you. You looked up at the shining moon and weakly thought back just a few hours. How happy you were dancing with Ciel. How bright your future seemed. And you gasped as Alois had successfully taken everything from you now. Sebastian's eyes began to glow red. His pupils shrunk into fine lines as your end drew nearer. Your soul was leaving, and he readied himself to devour it.

"Sebas..tian, I…please…let me…be with Ciel…."

Smiling, the demon leaned close to your reddened mouth and opened your lips.

"As you wish, Lady (y/n)."

You stared into those evil eyes, and felt your heart tug. In a flash of purple light, all went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Farewell To the Past

For days, Ciel Phantomhive mourned in his room. He had fallen into such a depressed state, his company was beginning to fail. The slate haired earl did not eat, drink, nor sleep. What for? What was the point now? His heart ached as if it was being torn in two. His chest felt bruised and it pained him to touch it. All he though about was you. Your smile, your grace. The way the sunlight shone on your hair. He missed you. And he sobbed and sobbed, until the tears came no more. Still he cried. He was broken. Alois had won. As Sebastian readied his master for bed, he placed Ciel on the mattress like a doll. Pulling the blanket up to Ciel's chin, the demonic butler bowed and left. Blowing out the candles, he shut the door and walked down the darkened hallway. His master's heart moaned and cried out to him. The demon smiled, his eyes returning to the feline state as he sensed a yearning undertone. Ciel's heart beckoned for another, calling, pleading.

Ciel stared blankly up at the canopy bed, his eye leaking salty tears. The room had gone black around him, yet he cared not. He only focused on the pain in his soul. Deep within the murky blackness, his heart pitifully called out for what was lost to him. It was then that Ciel felt truly damned. Everything he had loved in his life was taken, murdered, or destroyed. And his broken heart released a cry loudly into the night.

"Hmmm? What is this? Your heart beckons me. In what manner dose thou come?" came a chilling voice.

Ciel did not reply. His soul was promised to Sebastian, as declared in their contract. Another demon might sense it, but may not have it.

"What delicious pain I taste, how exquisite!"

The voice came closer. Ciel felt the evil presence next to his bed, but did not acknowledge it. A pale hand emerged, and rested on the side of his face.

"Your soul is for another. How utterly disappointing," the voice whispered seductively.

The black nails grazed the soft flesh of Ciel's cheek. This demon was a persistent one. It knew that his soul belonged to another fellow demon, yet it still remained. Sebastian would grow angered and rid Ciel of the fiend he was sure. However, the demonic butler did not come.

"He will not come Ciel, this is between you and me."

Quickly snapping out of his endless depression, the slate haired boy shot up and twisted to see the malevolent intruder. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a face came forth. The blackness melting away, revealing fine lips, smooth skin, and beautiful red eyes. The demon's hair shone familiarly in the gleam of the moonlight. Feeling his heart pound, Ciel bit back a scream.

"Your heart called to me, Ciel. Sebastian may lay claim to your soul, but let me have your heart."

The young earl considered what the demon propositioned, and soundly nodded. His blue eye watered at the sight of the creature. How familiar, yet how foreign. Even then, his heart still called out, and this is what answered.

"Take my heart…and make it yours," Ciel whispered reaching out to gently cup the demon's delicate cheek, "For it has always belonged to you."

Smiling almost angelically, the demon leaned closer, it's weight shifting the soft mattress. It's shapely body emerged from the darkness, and sat before the young earl. The black satin dress emphasized the demon's pale skin, making it hauntingly beautiful. Bringing it's slender arms about his neck, the demon pressed into Ciel's chest. The earl inhaled the demon's perfume and felt new tears burn his eyes. His hands moved to cup the small of the demon's back, holding it close to him…just as he had done before.

Staring into his blue eye, the demon tenderly whispered against his lips, words he though he would never hear again.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I love you."

As their lips touched in a long awaited kiss, Ciel felt the pain that had been burdening his heart lift, and knew at once that the contract was sealed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Epilogue

The cool gusts of summer air relieved your hot skin with each wave. The Phantomhive garden was in full bloom, the perfect spot to enjoy your noon tea. The white parasol hid your developing condition, but only partially. Often, you noticed the changes in your body. The black nails, your pale skin, the way your eyes changed with your temper. But most of all, your swollen belly fascinated captured your attention. As your abdomen grew, your corset needed to be loosened, which was a pleasant experience in and of itself. Meirin came running out to you, heaving in a panicked way that made you giggle.

"Mistress! Something terrible has happened!"

Accustomed to the red head's excessive rants, you replied calmly, "Oh? What is it?"

The maid fixed her sliding glasses and fanned herself with her hand, "The young master has broken two vases!"

Blinking twice, you brought your hand up to your mouth and chuckled.

"Is that all? Oh Meirin, that is no emergency! Is he alright?"

Grassy footfalls rustled behind you. They landed hard as if expecting a harsh scolding.

"Yes, I am fine. I was being careless."

Shifting in your garden chair, your smiled over your pale shoulder.

"This makes four vases you've broken now my dear."

Downcast cobalt eyes frowned, "I didn't mean to. Please don't be cross mother."

Smiling you sighed, your son was a growing boy and had impulses of strength, not uncommon for one's his age. Or his breeding. With each passing year, his inhuman abilities became stronger. His physical prowess the most apparent.

"Nothing to fret about my dear, come, give your mother a hug," you waved him gently over.

The boy's blue, blue eyes filled with light and he trotted over to the welcoming shade of the parasol. The boy was not yet ten and already stood at your chest. In your seated position you smiled lovingly up at him. A soft breeze tussled dark slate locks, tickling his round cheeks.

"You look more and more like your father everyday," you said cupping his face.

"Really? I want to be just like him when I'm a man!" your son gleamed.

"Haha, if you keep to your studies and be courteous to others," you pulled him teasingly onto your lap, " and stop braking things, you will."

The boy giggled and laughed as you ran your fingertips swiftly over his sides. His face became red as his hysteria continued. His voice was music to your heightened senses, his smile endearing. Stopping your assault, you brought your son to your chest in a tight embrace. Inhaling deeply, you smelled his hair and melted inside. And soon you were expecting another on the way. Your son asked about the child daily, touting off the games they would play, the facts he would teach. Your time with your son was interrupted when Meirin's exclaiming voice spoke.

"Ah! Master, they are both over there. Did you finish your work today?"

A deep smooth response came afterward, "Everything is taken care of. No need to worry Meirin. Could you bring another chair? I wish to sit with my family today."

"Y..Yes! Right away sir!"

A happy smile formed on your full lips as he drew closer. A warm hand gently came to rest on your cool shoulder, squeezing the flesh.

"Have I kept you waiting my lady? I do apologize."

"Yes. My son and I have waited patiently for your arrival, only to discover that our wait would last an hour longer than expected," you jested.

A kind chuckle, and soft lips on your cheek atoned for his tardiness.

"And how is my son this fine day?"

The young boy jumped from your grasp and stood straight in front of his father, "I am well father! I'm sorry about the broken vases in the hall. I was just visiting mother."

The heart melting laugh surrounded you and you too rose from your seat.

"What should we do, dear husband?"

A deep blue eye met your sly face and mimicked the expression.

"Hmmm, I say. What ever shall we do about it. I believe adding two more arithmetic lessons with Sebastian would suffice as punishment."

At once, the boy's face fell and dread filled his countenance.

"Please! Anything but that! Sebastian drones on and on, then slams his pointer stick on my desk."

"Are you paying attention to your lessons?" His father asked raising and eyebrow.

The boy paused, shifting from foot to foot, "Mmmm…sometimes."

The image of an exasperated Sebastian filled his thoughts, and the boy's father laughed outright.

"Well, if you paid attention, then you would not have to be reprimanded!"

Bending down, he picked up his son under the boy's arms and lifted him into the air.

"Ciel! Be careful!" you said giggling.

Ciel Phantomhive smiled and spun his son in the summer air. The boy was holding his arms out and laughing happily. The sight filled you with joy and love. Laying a hand on your belly, you mused on what to expect from the child. Looking down at the bump, thoughts of the baby infiltrated your mind. They brought you such pleasure that you failed to notice the large shadow before you. Raising your head, your lips met with those of your husband. And at once, you felt the twinges of love reemerge and spark between you.


	12. Author Notice

Hi everyone! In case you did not know, I have decided to continue my Can the Damned be Loved? Story. It is called Can the Damned be Saved? I know…very original :P. If you are interested, please check it out.


End file.
